One More Night
by arilovexo
Summary: "Why are you making this so damn difficult? I still love you." "I know. That's why this is so hard." It was just one night. One night that changed their lives forever. But now that they're hardly on speaking terms, will they be able to fix everything before it's too late? Or just live with the consequences and regrets of their actions for the rest of their lives? Cam/Maya
1. Chapter 1

**Just an idea I had. Hopefully you like it. Maya's kind of out of character as she's a bit more sarcastic and blunt and less as sweet and innocent as she is on the show. Though she's still emotional. Sorry. Also, I hope you like what I did with the characters here. Call it a twist if you will. **

**Hope you enjoy.**

**I own nothing. I'm not that cool. Trust me.**

* * *

The minute Maya slammed the back door, and ran straight past her and up the stairs, wiping her cheeks; Katie knew something was terribly wrong. She stopped working on the impossible math problem that was her homework, and quickly went upstairs. She had heard the door slam moments before, so she knew it was probably locked.

"Maya?" Katie called through the door, knocking on it softly, but still, there wasn't a response. "Maya? Come out here and talk to me, please?" Still nothing. So she sighed, and sat down in front of the door, bringing her knees up to her chest, she leaned against it, and pulled out her phone. "Fine, I'll just stay out here until you're ready to talk then." She started to play a game, unaware of what was going on just on the other side of the door.

"Just go away." Maya was whispering to herself, "I want to be alone." But she knew her sister wouldn't just leave her alone. She was too nosy for that. She bit her lip to keep the tears from coming, and absentmindedly began to rub her stomach, her thumb brushing it gently, as she thought of what had happened in the last few hours.

* * *

"Maya, I think you should get a pregnancy test." Tori whispered to her in the middle of French class. Maya had smacked her, since Cam was just on the other side of the classroom. Luckily though he hadn't noticed what Tori had said.

"Shut up, we're in class!" Maya whispered back angrily, feeling suddenly nauseous, she closed her eyes and lightly shook her head, willing it to go away.

"Maya! If you're carrying a baby than you need to—"

Maya glanced in between Tori and Cam, "Can you stop? I know exactly what I need to do! Stop fucking pushing me!" By that point, she had stood up and was no openly yelling at her. She looked up, horrified, to see the entire class and her teacher, were staring at her. Cam included.

Shit.

"Maya? Would you like to explain your outburst?" Her teacher asked her, her voice sounding a bit condescending.

Maya's eyes filled with tears—she really couldn't help it—and swallowed hard, her throat burning. She shook her head, and sat down, hiding her face behind her hands.

"Maya." Tori's voice was extra annoying to her that day for some reason, so she turned to her.

"Just stop it okay? Let me deal with this one my own!"

Fuck. Another outburst.

Her teacher was glaring at her, more pissed off than she was just minutes before.

"Now would you care to share?" Maya shook her head again. "Well, there must be something bothering you as you've shown that quite constantly in the last few minutes."

"Nothing's bothering me!" Maya yelled at her, but quickly covered her mouth when she realized that she'd just yelled at her teacher. She was _so _going to kill Tori for this later. It was so embarrassing.

"Then why are you yelling?" Her head snapped to the other side of the room at Cam who was shaking his head, a disapproving look on his face.

Those were the first words he'd spoken to her in weeks.

"It's not any of your damn business." Maya snapped, turning away from him.

He didn't answer her, just shrugged and continued to doodle or whatever it was he was doing. She let out an annoyed sigh, feeling nauseous again. And this time, she _knew_, she wouldn't be able to stop what happened next.

"If you're going to be belligerent then off you go, to the principal's office."

Maya blinked, the _principal's office_? She'd never been sent there before in her entire life. What the fuck.

"The p-principal's—" She didn't get the finish the sentence. Her stomach lurched then, and she immediately covered her mouth. She didn't really have time to run out of the classroom, let alone go to the washroom, so she immediately ran to the trashcan by her teacher's desk, and knelt in front of it, emptying her stomach into it.

"Oh that's so gross!" She heard someone say, but wasn't able to recognize who it was, as she was still puking her guts up. She felt someone gently pull her hair back, but paid no mind to it, as she continued to throw up for the next few seconds.

After she was done, she slowly stood up, and wiped her mouth off with a tissue from the tissue box what was conveniently placed in front of her. She looked down at the mess in the trash can, before dropping the tissue in it, her eyes filled with tears, as she turned around, only barely ready to face her class.

"Maya." Tori's mouth was wide open in shock, which only pissed Maya off further. She looked down and to the sides quickly before turning and bumping into someone. Stumbling, she managed to make it to her desk, and put her things inside her bag, before she looked up to see Cam was walking back to his desk.

Well, that confused her. Where the hell had he been a few minutes before? And had he witnessed what just happened? How humiliating.

She didn't say anything more, and ignoring Tori's attempts to talk to her, left the classroom. She walked slowly to the principal's office, taking her time, she went to her locker, and put her bag inside of it. Then she grabbed a water bottle from the top shelf, and started to slowly drink it, laying her head against the locker, she sighed heavily, and closed her eyes. She felt tears slip down her cheeks, but quickly wiped them away, opening her eyes as she did. Then she turned to her locker, and threw her water bottle inside, before attempting to slam it shut, but something holding it back, prevented her from doing so.

She looked up to see a familiar dark blue hoodie, holding the locker door open, following it up to the familiar face of her ex-boyfriend.

Before she could say anything though; he did.

"Are you okay?" She could tell he was genuinely and truly concerned, though it only pissed her off, just a bit.

"I'm fine." She snapped, turning to her locker again only to let out an annoyed sigh when she realized she couldn't slam it shut.

"Really? Because it didn't look like you were okay." Cam sarcastically responded. "You just puked your guts up."

Maya made a face, "Lovely image, really enjoyed that." He moved his hand then, putting both of them in his pockets, so she took the opportunity to slam it shut. "So, yeah, I'll just talk to you whenever, since you enjoy this random… yeah. Bye." She turned to walk down the hall, and succeeded in walking a few steps, when he quickly caught up to her, stopping her from going any farther.

"I'm actually really worried about you, why won't you see that?"

"Because Cam, we broke up. Okay? You can't just expect me to believe you really care about me when you were such an ass before."

Cam made a face, "Yeah, okay. I deserved that."

"No shit." She snapped, and attempted to walk past him again, but he stopped her.

"Maya…" His voice sounded pained, as he squeezed her shoulders, letting his hands fall a moment later. "Please, just tell me what's going on."

"No." She stubbornly replied, though she gave in once he gave her a look. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't even know what's wrong myself!"

"How long has this been going on?" He asked looking at her like she should've probably had this checked out the second she knew something was wrong. Though he was right. Damn him.

"Five weeks." She answered simply, and his mouth dropped open.

"You still don't know what's wrong?"

"I refuse to believe there's something wrong."

"Maya! You just—you can't do that." He ran his fingers through his hair and looked at her in disbelief. "What if there's something seriously wrong with you, and you didn't get it checked out in time and—"

"There's nothing seriously wrong with me, Cam."

"Right, and how are you so sure about that?"

"Because—," She stopped herself. She wasn't going to tell him what she and Tori suspected. He didn't deserve to know that.

"Because what?"

She soon turned back into her nearly adopted ice queen attitude she had picked up in the last few weeks. She narrowed her eyes, and glared at him. "Like you deserve to know. You say you care, but I bet it's all an act. Like you _acted _like someone who didn't purposely hurt themselves or like you _acted _like you liked me, when you probably didn't or like—"

"Shut up." He said, finally. "I'm not that person anymore."

She rolled her eyes, "Sure you aren't. Can't take that _the _one person who doesn't give a shit anymore won't let you in? Well, too bad. You should've thought of that weeks ago when you _dumped_ that person. Have a nice life, Cam. You never have to speak to me anymore after this. I'm done." And with that, she pushed past him, only to find that he didn't stop her this time.

Though he did say something.

"I didn't break up with you, we broke up with each other!"

That couldn't have sounded more like bullshit if he wanted it to. She just shook her head, and walked to the principal's office, sitting in the seat across from him a moment later, she just said four words.

"I puked in class."

Mr. Simpson looked at her; like he was shocked she would admit to doing such a thing.

She only shrugged, "That's why Ms. Palms is pissed off. I puked in class."

"I have here that you were acting up."

"Well, yeah. But then I puked."

"Well, you're not here for vomiting in her class, whatever reason that may be. You're here because you acted up and yelled at her."

Maya rolled her eyes, "Fine. Whatever." Her eyes widened then when she realized what was going on.

She was acting like she didn't care, when she did. She really and _truly _did. And it wasn't about the detention sentence she was about to get.

It was about Cam.

She still cared about him, and there was nothing she could do to stop herself from feeling that way.

* * *

"Maya?" Katie called through the door about thirty minutes later. Her tone was soft, so Maya would know she wasn't pissed off, she just wanted to talk to her.

She stood up slowly, and knocked on the door again. A moment later, it opened to reveal her blotchy, red-eyed younger sister.

"Maya?" Katie repeated, her tone barely above a whisper as she took in her sister's appearance. What the hell happened?

"Katie…" Maya whimpered, her eyes filling with tears again as she bit her bottom lip. "I messed up everything so bad." And with that, she fell against Katie, her body shaking as she cried into her sister's chest. Katie didn't know what to do at first, but soon settled on wrapped her arms around her, and holding her as she continued to cry.

"It's okay, My. It's okay." Katie soothed, and only a few moments later, did Maya stop, wiping her nose on the sleeve of her thin long sleeved shirt. "Now, do you want to tell me what happened?"

"No." Maya said quietly, "But uhm… I think I should."

"Yeah, I think that's best."

Maya barely nodded, before she let her sister in her room, and softly closed the door.

"Okay." Katie said, as Maya took a seat on the edge of her bed, Katie soon taking the seat beside her. She turned towards her, "Tell me what's wrong."

"You're going to hate me."

"I could never hate you." Katie responded, "You're my baby sis."

A small smile came across Maya's face, but it soon left, as tears started to stream down her cheeks again.

"I…I think that… uhm, that..." She was stuttering, as it was hard for her to come to terms with herself, let alone tell her sister about it.

"Maya… it's okay, you can tell me." Katie assured her in a soft voice, looking at her concerned.

Maya closed her eyes for a moment, before opening them and looking right at her sister. Then—much like earlier in class—she just let it all out.

"I had sex with Cam, and now I think I might be pregnant." She just blurted it all out. She barely gave her sister enough time for her to think before she continued. "I puked in class today in front of everyone and then got sent to Simpson's office for yelling at my teacher before that. And then on my way there, I had a talk with Cam in the hallway, but he still doesn't know. I don't want him to know. He doesn't deserve to know, right? Even though I still have feelings for him and… I just don't know anymore. Katie. You have to help me, I don't know what to do."

She _finally _stopped and noticed that Katie was now starting to respond to what she'd just revealed. Though she still hadn't said anything, which worried Maya.

"Katie, please say something." Maya pleaded. "And please don't let it be that you hate me for what I did." Her eyes filled with tears again, as Katie abruptly stood up, and started to pace around her room.

"You're—you're pregnant?" That was the only thing that Katie's mind registered at the moment. The fact that her baby sister was probably carrying a baby herself.

"I—I don't really know. I haven't taken a test yet."

"Why not? How long have you suspected it?"

Maya looked away. "Uhm like three weeks. But I've been throwing up every morning for like five weeks now on and off; some mornings I did, and other mornings I didn't."

"What about your period? Did you notice that you weren't getting it?"

Maya shook her head, "I was just so stressed out."

"From what? You're _fourteen years old_! What on earth do you have to be stressed about?"

Now Maya was getting pissed off, she stood up and faced her sister. "I don't know, Katie! Maybe my _music_? Or maybe my schoolwork? Just a guess though."

"Maya! Focus! You're going to be a mother—possibly! Do you know how—how young you are—and how… how many people are going to judge you at school? I mean you could, you could—" She cut herself off, not wanting to think too far into the future. "Why on earth would you do something like this? What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking! Clearly, I wasn't. But oh I don't know. I was in love with Cam at the time, and we _knew _that we were ready. Or at least I did. I don't really know about him anymore since we're broken up now but—"

"Is that why you broke up?" Katie demanded, "Is it because you had sex and that was all he wanted?"

Maya bit her lip, shaking her head, as she thought of the _real_ reason why they broke up. "It wasn't even close to that reason."

"Then what was it?"

"I really don't want to talk about it." Maya responded, "It's really no one's business. No matter how many times you or Tori or Tristan or Zig or anyone else try to get it out of me, I'm refuse to tell you. So I'd stop trying to figure it out… like now."

"Fine." Katie said, calming down. She then did something Maya wasn't expecting, as she hadn't done it since they were kids. She took Maya's hand in hers, and held it tightly, rubbing her thumb along the back of it, which always, _always _calmed Maya no matter what the situation was. She started to visibly relax, so Katie continued. "I'm sorry for freaking out on you earlier, but you know. I'm always here if you need me, and I'm going to stick by you, no matter what."

Maya nodded, "I understand why you freaked out. I probably would've if I was in your position and you were in mine."

"That's the thing, Maya." Katie said quietly, "You were in my position. Remember?"

Maya tried to think back to it, but she really couldn't remember. She shook her head.

"When you found out about my little drug problem and my bulimia."

Now, Maya remembered. She had been the one to find out about both those issues, and had on both occasions convinced Katie to get help. Though, her boyfriend at the time, Drew helped a bit as well with her drug problem.

"Right, now I remember."

Katie sighed, "Alright, let's go to the drugstore and get you a pregnancy test, okay? We'll decide what to do from there, okay?"

Maya nodded, and a moment later, Katie was on her way walking out of the room, when she stopped her. "Thanks, Katie. For everything." She said quietly, and Katie gave her a soft smile.

"Anything for you, baby sis." And with that, she was out the door.

* * *

"This is so awkward." Maya whispered agitatedly towards Katie, as Katie's phone began to ring. "Why can't we just pick whichever one and leave?"

"Because you need the most accurate results." Katie responded. Maya rolled her eyes, as Katie answered the phone. "Hey Jake. Yeah, I'm just with Maya! We're at the drugstore. What are we doing?" She looked at Maya, her eyes a bit wider than normal. "We're uhm… buying tampons."

Maya would've laughed at the irony of the situation—if it were really something she could laugh about at that moment. She just hoped that all her fears were false, and that she had nothing to worry about. She really and truly did.

"Yeah, sorry TMI, I know." Katie laughed a bit nervously, Maya noted. "Uh yeah, sure. You can come by later. Yeah, they can come to. Sure. Okay, cool. See you guys then. Love you too. Bye." And with that, she hung up the phone.

"Who's coming over?" Maya asked her.

"Oh, uh. Just Jake, Clare and Eli. But don't worry. They won't be there for a while."

Maya figured that it must've been nice; to have a boyfriend and two close friends and not have the worry that you were pregnant. She only wished she could feel like that again. Worry free and baby free.

"Okay. Here's one that looks legit. Let's buy it and go." Maya nodded, and they took off towards the counter together. They quickly bought the test—ignoring the judgy look from the cashier, and practically ran to Katie's car.

The cold December air nipped at them, and Katie quickly turned on the heat and drove off towards their house. Maya sadly looked out the window at all the Christmas and New Year's decorations, wishing with everything inside her that she could have a happy one this year. But she knew that with the break up and possible pregnancy, it wasn't going to be a happy one at all.

* * *

"Okay, pee on the stick and then we wait three minutes." Katie instructed, reading the label on the back of the box.

"Three minutes?" Maya demanded, incredulously. "That's way too long of a wait."

"Well, send a letter to the brand who made this then. Maybe they can make one so you don't have to wait." Katie shot back, barely looking up at her as she continued to read the instructions.

"Hah. Hah" Maya muttered back, sarcastically as she disappeared behind the washroom door.

"Hurry though! Dad, KC, and Lisa will be back any second! And Jake, Clare and Eli will be here soon too!"

"Yeah, right. Katie. Thanks. No pressure!" Maya responded, as she tried to pee on the stick, but found it was kind of hard to do under pressure. "Uhm, problem. I can't pee."

"Why not?" Katie asked her, her voice sounding a bit stressed.

"Because I'm under pressure! I can't pee under pressure!"

"Oh god." Katie groaned, face palming. "Just wait a few minutes, then maybe you'll pee and everything will work out."

"Everything will work out? It's not like a math test. It's a fucking _pregnancy_ test."

"I'm aware of what it is, Maya. Now stop talking and do what I just said!"

"Okay, god. So testy. You'd think you were the possibly pregnant one." Maya sighed, running her fingers through her hair, she stared down at the test. How could she have gotten herself in this mess? What if Cam had been right? What if they weren't ready? Though at the time, he seemed more than willing to. Afterwards though, she could see he regretted it, even if he didn't want to admit it.

She had to accept sometimes that it was not only a night of passion and sort of a step towards growing up in a way, but also a mistake. Cam made it seem like it was a mistake, and now she was starting to think it was true. The whole night was just a giant mistake, and now _she _was going to have to live with it for the rest of her life.

"So, what's going on?" She heard a different voice that wasn't Katie's, and looked up confused.

"Uh, KC! What are you doing here?" Katie demanded, her voice surprised. Maya just groaned, and slammed her head against the door. She couldn't believe her _stepbrother_ was there. That was just fucking perfect. He probably knew what was going on too. Though he'd probably be able to help her more than anyone else could ever hope to.

"Uh, I live here? Is there someone in the washroom? I really gotta drop a deuce and it's not helping if someone's going to be a while."

"Yeah uh…Maya's in there." Katie said, "She's gonna be a while though, she had some bad meatloaf surprise at school, and she's really sick. She's been throwing up the past three hours."

_Good save, Katie. Good save_. Maya thought. Katie wasn't always the best at lying, so for her to pull that out of her ass, was pretty fucking awesome. Major props to her. She made a mental note to give her sister a high five later for that one.

"Gross." She could only imagine the look on KC's face. "Alright, well I guess I'll just use the downstairs one then."

"Yeah, you go do that." Katie responded, and then a moment later, Maya felt something happening and a bit of pressure relief and looked down, only to realize she was peeing on the stick. Finally.

Max walked away, so Katie banged on the door. "You done yet?" She called.

"Y-yeah!" Maya shakily responded, and cleaned up. She put the part she peed on in the clear plastic container and put it on the counter. Then she washed her hands and checked the time on her phone. Her heart fell into her stomach when she saw that Cam (of all people) had texted her.

_Hey. I know you're still mad at me and don't want to talk to me, but uhm. I just wanted to let you know that even though we aren't together anymore, I still want to be your friend. As strange as that sounds its true. I'm here if you need me. _– Cam

Well, damn. Now she couldn't be mean to him anymore. Even though she was hurt pretty badly, he still had the guts to text her after their little argument in the hallway, and for that, she had to give him credit. At least he was _trying_, which was more than she could say for a lot of other guys.

Her thoughts about Cam distracted her enough that the time passed by quickly. She slowly picked the stick up, and stared at it. She didn't really know how to react, so shakily; she walked to the door and opened it. Leaning against the doorframe, she shakily held the test out to Katie who had turned around by then and was looking at her.

Her phone went off again, signaling she had another text, but she ignored it.

She could text Cam back later. She could deal with him and everyone else then. Later.

Right now she had more important things to worry and think about.

The fucking test came out _positive_.

And now, _now _her life was officially over.

* * *

**More soon. Review! If I have more than ten, I'll know it's good enough and I'll update! Thanks for the reviews I have so far though, I appreciate them more than you know. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter. Lots of Cam & Maya. Yayyyy. **

* * *

"It's positive." Katie whispered, and immediately wrapped her arms around her sister, hugging her close. "I'm sorry, Maya."

Maya sniffled, "I should have expected it, you know?" She pulled away a bit, and put a strand of hair behind her ear. "I had all the symptoms for the last few weeks."

"I know, but still. It's a lot to handle at your age."

Maya nodded, wiping away her tears as she heard someone come up the stairs. "Well, I suppose I'm just going to have to deal with it, wont I? I have no choice."

"And this is totally one hundred percent up to you, not me, Tori, or anyone else, but… I think you should tell Cam. Now that you know it's real and happening… I think he should know."

Maya looked at Katie like she'd just slapped her in the face. "Hell no. No. I'm not going to tell him. He doesn't deserve to know."

"He's the father!" Katie whispered, "He deserves to know at least that you're carrying his child."

"No. Katie. Just drop it okay? I'll talk about anything but that… anything but telling Cam." Maya snapped as she walked past her and into her bedroom. Katie followed after her, a bit confused.

"Why do you hate him so much?" She asked her, "I mean, yeah, he hurt you by breaking up with you, but Drew did the same thing to me, and for _another_ girl, but I don't hate him. I don't blame him at all, really."

Maya turned to face her, "Well, our situations are a bit different, wouldn't you agree? At least you're not pregnant!"

"Maya. He was drunk and had sex with me, then he broke up with me the next morning saying he didn't remember it. How do you think that made me feel?"

Maya didn't know that. She never would've guessed that a nice guy (or so she thought) like Drew would have the balls do to something like that. Especially to her sister, who realistically saved his life and was there for him when he needed someone more than ever.

"That ass!" Maya exclaimed, "I didn't know he did that!"

"Well, now you do." Katie responded quietly. "But again, it's your decision, I won't push you to do anything."

"Thanks." Maya nodded, and Katie knew it was time to leave her alone for a little while. "And thanks for everything you did for me today. I really appreciate it." With that, she closed the distance in between them and hugged her sister. "You're the best."

"I'm always here for you." Katie smiled at her, and then walked out of the room, closing it softly behind her, she turned only to be about an inch away from KC.

"Everything okay?" He asked, and she nodded her head, looking behind her a moment, she thought about her sister, and then looked back at her stepbrother. She forced a smile on her face so he wouldn't suspect anything.

"Everything's just fine."

* * *

Maya took a deep breath, before forcing herself to walk into her French class the next day. She sat down at her usual desk, and kept her head down. Thankfully, the morning sickness for the day had passed so she knew she wasn't going to throw up in front of everyone like she had done the day before. At least she hoped she wouldn't.

The bell rang a few minutes later, Tori taking her usual seat next to her, when Maya noticed Cam wasn't in the class at all. Maybe he was running late?

"Looking for Cam?" Tori asked, and Maya snapped her head towards her.

"Not really, but uhm… Tori. I'm sorry for my outburst yesterday, I was just tired, and being pushed to do something I really wasn't ready for made me burst I guess you could say. But uhm, yeah… anyway, I apologize."

Tori smiled, "Oh, I can't stay mad at you for long!" She squealed and hugged her just as the teacher walked in. "But uhm, do you know what's wrong?"

Maya was about to answer, when Ms. Palms started her lesson, stopping her from continuing. 'Later.' Maya mouthed and Tori nodded.

Ms. Palms focused her eyes on Maya, "I trust there will be no outbursts from you today, am I correct?"

Maya nodded, rolling her eyes. "Sure thing, Ms. P. No outbursts today and I'll have the lunch detention today to prove it." She smiled at her sweetly, causing her teacher to purse her lips and nod.

"Very well, Miss Matlin."

"Cool, thanks!" Maya high fived Tori, just as the door opened and Cam rushed in. He looked around the room, his eyes catching Maya's for one split second, before walking across the room to his desk.

"Sorry I'm late," He mumbled. "I had something to take care of."

That moment was the moment Maya realized Katie was right; she _had _to tell him. Even if he didn't deserve to know, he was still the baby's father.

But, she wasn't going to tell him quite yet.

She still wanted him to suffer just a little bit more.

* * *

"Okay, Maya. Now's the time. Tell me what's going on before we go our separate ways." Tori hurriedly told her as she followed her to her locker. "I'm dying over here!"

"Fine, but you can't tell anyone, okay?" Tori nodded. "Do you swear?" Tori nodded again. Maya sighed, and looked around before focusing her eyes on her best friend. "It was what you and I suspected all along."

Tori's eyes widened. "You mean you're—" Maya quickly covered her mouth causing Tori to mumble against her hand.

"Yes! Yes. I'm…_pregnant_." Maya whispered the last word.

"And it's Cam's?" Tori asked once Maya took her hand away. "Gross." She said, making a face at the taste Maya's hand left behind.

"No. I totally had sex with the whole hockey team." Maya responded sarcastically. "Who else's would it be?"

"Yeah, okay. Good point." Tori sighed, leaning against the locker behind her as Maya turned to open hers, putting her books in it and taking out what she needed before closing it. "What are you going to do?"

Maya shrugged, "Tell Cam eventually and decide from there. He doesn't deserve to know at all, but still. I think he should be apart of this decision."

"When are you going to tell him?"

Maya shrugged, "I don't know. I want him to suffer a bit more, and maybe, _maybe _get on good terms with him again, before I say anything."

"Yes, and to do that, you need to talk to him first." Tori pointed out. "Let him into your life again."

"I know." Maya sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "It's just hard and difficult and…" She trailed off.

"What is? What happened in between you two that was so bad?" Maya kept her mouth shut, prompting Tori to sigh and continue. "Fine, but really. You need to let him back into your life. Now is when you're going to need him more than ever."

"But what if he doesn't want anything to do with me or the baby after I tell him? Then it all would've just been a waste." Maya looked so sad, Tori felt her heart break just a bit.

"Yeah, but… you wont know unless you try." Tori advised, and then stood up. "Alright, off you go. Shoo. You've got detention to attend."

Maya laughed, "You make it sound like I'm going to a wedding or something."

"Maybe some day it'll come down to that." Tori winked at her. Maya rolled her eyes, and continued to walk down the hall. "See you later!"

Maya turned and waved and then walked into the classroom where the detention was being held. She waited around 10 minutes before she realized it was unsupervised and she could pretty much do whatever the hell she wanted. She was about to get up to go to the bathroom when she stopped short. Cam was walking in. And he was walking towards her.

"Why are you here?" She blurted, not meaning to sound as harsh as she did.

"I'm here because I did… something…bad." Cam said, making it sound like he was totally bullshitting her into thinking he was actually there for a reason.

"Uh-huh. And what was that exactly? Hit a hockey puck into a window and break it? Or perhaps a teacher's car?"

Cam narrowed his eyes, "I did absolutely none of those things you are suggesting."

"Then why are you here?"

"I came to keep you company."

"Keep me company?" Maya repeated, deadpanning her words. "Right. Okay. And why is that exactly?"

"Because Maya, I _care_. As hard as that is for you to believe." He leaned back in his chair, and kicked his feet up, getting comfortable. "You didn't seem to mind that during our conversation last night, if you remember."

Oh right. She had eventually responded to his text, and had agreed to be somewhat-friends again. They did actually have a nice conversation, but it was over text. Doing it in person was just so different, and so… nerve-wracking.

"Fine." She grumbled, clearly annoyed. "You win this one."

"I always win." He grinned. She only pushed his leg off the desk, causing him to fall forward a bit before catching himself on the table, before he hit his head. She laughed at him and he glared at her.

She realized then how easy it was for them to fall back into being friends again. It just felt so natural, and not as complicated as she thought it was going to be. Besides the fact that she was hiding something huge from him, she felt like she could really trust him and could probably let him in again. But only when he worked for it, and she was going to make him work _hard_ for it.

She was Maya Matlin and she was sure as hell the most stubborn person in the world. That much was something _everyone _was aware of.

"Sure thing, Superstar." She responded, the nickname slipping off her tongue so easily. She saw his face light up, but thought nothing of it.

"It's a true fact, M. So anyway, do you want to go somewhere with me? After school maybe?"

"As in a date?"

"Call it… a friendly afternoon with a friend." He smiled at her. "So, you in?"

"If I agree to this, will you leave me alone?"

"Like I said, M. It's just a friendly afternoon with a friend." He gave her a charming smile. "And again, I ask. You in?"

Maya sighed, she had to be somewhat civil with him and as she had nothing better to do, she decided that going with him would probably be fun. "Sure, fine." She said in a voice that suggested like she really didn't want to spend the day with him. She dramatically threw her hair behind her, and looked at him. "If you insist. But don't you have hockey practice?"

He smirked, "Nope, and that is why this is your lucky day, my _friend_."

Oh joy.

* * *

"Ready to go, my lady friend?"

Maya shut her locker to find Cam standing there, his eyebrows raised and his hand out in a very gentlemanly, princey sort of way.

"You know, you're being kinda romantic for a 'just friends' day." Maya pointed out, smirking when his hands fell and a horrified look came across his face as he realized she'd gotten him—and gotten him _good_.

"How do you know I'm not just trying to be a gentleman?" Damn him. He had a point there too. Throughout their whole relationship, he was nothing if not a gentleman. Except for maybe that one time… She quickly shook her head, ridding herself of that thought. It was over with. That time in her life had passed, it was over with and she just had to live with it.

She smiled, "Alright, you win… again. But I refuse to hold your hand. At least… not yet." She giggled, and walked past him, bumping his shoulder as she passed by him. He just blinked at her, amused and followed after her. She felt bold; that much was obvious. She had left the day open to well, just about anything and she was okay with that. She had to be. "So, where are we going?" She asked once he caught up to her.

He shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe do what we usually do, and just walk around. Find some place to go."

She nodded, "Sounds good to me."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they were in front of a pond; Maya was watching Cam throw a rock, trying to get it to skip, laughing when he only got it to work a few times the first few tries. Soon he was able to get it to skip almost across and his eyes widened as she happily clapped her hands.

"Yay, Cam! You finally did it!"

He smiled, looking at the pond. "Yeah, I guess I did."

She clapped like a child, and ran to him, almost slipping, but he caught her just in time. They were an inch apart from each other, close enough to kiss, and were only leaning in closer, when a child ran passed them, startling them enough that they broke apart. Maya stood a few feet away from him, putting a strand of hair behind her ear, she looked down. He cleared his throat and put his hands in his pockets, looking away.

"Cam?" She said quietly and looked at her. "I uhm… here." She said, bending down to pick up a rock. She tried to skip it, only to fail epically. "Wow, I failed so badly."

Cam laughed, and went behind her. He bent down to pick another rock, he gave it to her, and then put his hand on top of hers, causing Maya to realize just how _close_ they were to each other. She focused though on what he was saying, since he was speaking to her and she didn't catch it.

"I'm sorry, could you uhm, repeat that for me again?" She somehow managed to say. "I uh, didn't catch that."

"Okay…" He looked at her a bit strangly, but still had a hint of a smirk on his lips. "Hold the rock like this, and then throw it in such a way that it skips, but don't throw it too hard, throw it just right, okay?"

"I should trust you?" He nodded. "Really, because you were kinda struggling a few minutes before if I'm not mistaken."

"Yeah, that was a few minutes before. That was then, this is… not then."

"Good argument." She shot back, and then got ready. "Could you uhm, maybe help me?" What the hell was she doing? She wasn't supposed to get so close to him this fast… was she? Fuck, fuck, fuck.

Whatever, she didn't care. His hand on hers made all her previous thoughts, anger and resentment towards him disappear. She was just going to do something she _never _did, and that was live in the moment.

He brought her hand back, and then once he brought it forward again, he told her to let the rock go, and she did. Then they both watched as it skipped a few times before disappearing forever underneath the water.

"Oh my god!" She squealed, "That was my first time! And I did it! That's so cool!" She turned to him a smile on her face, her hands hitting his chest, she realized _once again_, that they were very close to each other. But this time, they didn't awkwardly move away; they stood right where they were. She looked up, and he brought his hand up, brushing her cheek softly with his thumb, the feeling warming her. This was the guy she fell in love with; this was the guy who made her feel so many feelings even though they were both under sixteen. She wasn't really sure if anyone found love this young—her sister sure didn't—but she wasn't going to deny she hated it. In fact, she loved it.

"Maya…" Cam whispered, looking right into her eyes. She swallowed hard, and nodded her head, her eyes filling with tears. Damn hormones. She wanted it; she knew she wanted it.

And she knew he wanted it too.

"Cam…" She whispered back, before looking between his lips and his eyes, her eyes going back and forth. Then in one second, she made the decision.

Apparently so had he.

They leaned in at the same time, their lips lightly brushing against each other's, before she pushed against him more, her lips pressing against his, she kissed him softly, pulling away a bit, before he connected them again, this time kissing her deeper, but still with the same gentle and softness she felt before.

Then they broke apart, and smiled at each other.

"Are you still mad at me?" He whispered, but she shook her head.

She couldn't be mad at him anymore. What happened; happened. It was in the past. She couldn't change it and neither could he. There was no sense in being angry anymore.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again, breaking the kiss, she grinned, "What do you think?" She kissed him again, at first not getting much of a response, but a few seconds later, she felt him smile and kissed her back, deeper, causing her to lean back a little, before pressing her lips against him passionately. Eventually, they figured they had to breathe, so they broke apart and smiled at each other. She ran her fingers through his hair. "That was amazing."

"Yeah. Yeah… it was." He agreed and kissed her again.

"You know, this is kinda getting a bit more romantic… especially for two friends who are supposed to be just 'hanging out'." She reminded him, a giggle escaping her lips.

"Yeah right…" He rolled his eyes. "You and I both know we can't be friends. At least not for long periods of time."

"True." She nodded, "But you know, skipping rocks at the park, the snow around us, being close to each other… it's all kinda romantic."

"I know, I planned it that way."

"You are still very cocky." She smacked him playfully.

"I'm on a cocky hockey team. I can't help it."

"Yeah, but you were always different." She spoke quietly. "I never saw you as one of them, I saw you as someone else entirely."

"I always thought you were different too, considering you didn't obsess about my hockey career at all."

"Like I said on our first date, I really don't like hockey."

"Me either." And with that, they leaned in and shared another meaningful, intense kiss.

Breaking away, she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him, laying her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, his chin on top of her head.

This was what she wanted right? The boy she was in love with… the boy who was the father of her child and the boy who she was keeping a huge secret from.

Cam was happy. He was with the girl who loved more than anyone. But why did a nagging voice in the back of his mind tell him to tell her what he was keeping from her? Why was this becoming so difficult?

Closing their eyes, they both tried their _hardest _to push the negative thoughts from their minds, and just live in the moment.

It was all they could do now. Live in the moment.

* * *

**To clarify, they're not back together just yet. I broke this up into two chapters because it was getting a bit long. And sorry for any mistakes. I've been crying all morning so yeah.. I don't really feel like going back and checking on them. Hope you liked it anyway.**

**And also I realized that I had the name Max in the last chapter. That was Katie and Maya's stepbrother's name before I changed it to KC. Max and Maya just sounded too similar and like they should be twins instead of stepsiblings so yeah. Pretend KC's name is there and not Max's. Even though Max doesn't exist anymore. Or... will he? Hmm..**


	3. Chapter 3

**I think they are just so cute! Sucks that they probably won't last long on the show. Ah, well. It's Degrassi. I'm sure they'll be back together again at some point, if they do break up. For all we know, they'll be each other's "first" for everything, seeing as they're each other's first relationship and kiss. Hmm... honestly though. I think they're meant to be and then at the same time I don't since they're so young. Who knows though, they're both relatively new characters, so. Yeah. **

**Anyway, the last part of this chapter is kind of a set up for some major drama happening next chapter. I'll give you a hint: Cam finds out. But so do others as well. **

**Whoop! **

**Enjoy.**

**I own nothing. **

* * *

"Goodnight Maya." Cam smiled at her. She looked up to see he was standing in front of her, on her front door step. He backed away, letting go of her hand as he did. She let her hand fall to the side for a moment, before coming back to reality and running after him.

"Don't go." She whispered, "Not yet."

He tilted his head to the side, "I have to go, silly. I have homework and—" Her lips were on his and he was effectively forced to shut up. She put one arm around his neck, and pulled him closer, kissing him deeper.

Then as soon as she had initiated it, she broke it off. She smiled at him and stepped back, "Okay, now you can go."

"You—you're… tease." He narrowed his eyes and she laughed, playfully shoving him.

"See you later, Cam." She whispered, kissing him softly once last time, before turning and walking back to her front door. She opened it, and looked over her shoulder to see him smiling to himself, before he turned and walked away. She then opened the door, and leaned against it, smiling she looked up, and then down at her fingers, letting out a soft giggle.

"And why are you so happy?" Katie asked, amused as she stood in the doorway to the living room, KC beside her.

"I just am." She said, and started the walk up the stairs. "Are dad and Lisa home yet? When's dinner? I'm starving."

"No, soon, and congrats. But seriously. Why are you so happy?" Katie asked, suspiciously looking at her, to which Maya just sighed happily and turned around.

"I had an amazing day." She simply told her. "Way better than yesterday."

Katie nodded her head; she smiled at her sister. "Well, as long as you're happy.

"You didn't like… get laid, did you?" KC asked, only earning a sharp elbow to his side from his lovely stepsister. "Ow!" He yelped, and Katie fake-smiled.

"Nope. I'm just really happy, that's all." Maya said, before disappearing up the stairs, and into her bedroom where she closed the door, ignoring her sister and stepbrother's argument downstairs.

She lay on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. Absentmindedly she started to rub her small, yet not noticeable bump, a million thoughts started to run through her mind as she did.

She knew she had to tell Cam, and tell him _soon_. But she was scared of how he'd take it. If it wasn't well, she knew she couldn't handle him not in her life anymore, especially after the afternoon they spent together. But if he took it well, then… she knew he'd step up and be a good father to the baby. That is if he didn't let hockey rule his entire life like he sort of did before.

She turned over on her side, and let out a frustrated sigh. She realized she also had to tell her father and stepmother. She wasn't sure how they'd take it, but hopefully they'd at least understand. They were very understanding of Katie's drug addiction and bulimia, maybe they would be understanding of their youngest child being pregnant as well.

Doubtful, but she figured it was a good enough dream.

Then what about everyone else at school? What would happen to her and Cam's lives once they found out? The hockey team would torture him to no end, that she knew. The only other person besides Katie who knew was Tori. She trusted them both not to say anything and she knew KC wouldn't really judge her as he wasn't the judgy type.

But telling him was going to be difficult too.

Laying on her back, she stared up at ceiling letting out a loud sigh.

Her life was slowly starting to become more complicated than she'd ever imagined. And she knew with a baby, that it was only the beginning. It wouldn't end, not now, not in a few months, and most definitely not for the next twenty years.

She decided she'd better get used to it; after all, it was her life now.

* * *

"Good morning." Maya mumbled, walking into the kitchen. She was still in her pajamas, her hair a mess, as she took a seat at the kitchen table, across from KC and next to Katie. Her father sat in the chair at the head of the table as Lisa cooked some breakfast.

"Good morning." Katie said, eating her eggs and bread. Maya noticed she still had some trouble eating as she still forcefully had to swallow her food. "How did you sleep?"

Maya shrugged, "Fine."

Katie nodded, and continued eating. KC, however, looked up at her.

"Are you alright? You look kind of pale."

Maya slowly nodded her head. She felt nauseous, _very_ nauseous, in fact, the food Lisa was cooking made it worse, but she didn't want anyone (other than Katie) to suspect anything, so she tried to fight through it and act like it wasn't there. "I'm fine, just a little tired."

"But you just said you slept fine last night." KC reminded her. Fuck, he got her there. Truth was, she didn't sleep well at all. Her body just wouldn't let her. And she had to pee like every five minutes too.

Lisa walked over to her, placing her breakfast in front of her. Maya visibly gagged, but held her hand over her mouth, forcing it back. She then realized what she looked like, and put her other hand over her mouth, pretending to gasp. Since it all happened so fast, she was sure no one noticed her gagging.

"This looks amazing!" She fake-gushed over the food. "I'm so… so excited to eat this."

"I know you don't eat meat." Lisa began, shooting a look towards Katie, but I hope this is okay. KC is a huge bacon eater."

"That's—totally fine." Maya smiled at her, "Thanks, I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome." Lisa smiled at her warmly, as Maya looked down at the food. She couldn't eat it; she was going to throw up anyway. Her eyes filled with tears as she thought of all the trouble Lisa must have gone to, to make this for her. Fuck, the hormones.

"Well, don't just stare at it. Eat it." Her father said, and she wiped her tears away, looking up at him. She then looked back down, and at her sister who just looked at her concerned. Even _KC _was a little concerned as well. Lisa stood behind her father, also looking concerned.

"Would you all stop staring at me?" She demanded. "I'm not an act at the circus, I'm a girl trying to eat her breakfast in peace."

Everyone returned to whatever it was they were doing after that, and she slowly took a bite of her food. After, she couldn't help but continue to eat it, so she continued to eat, regretting that _almost _immediately.

"Maya how is your music coming along?" Lisa asked her, taking a seat beside KC, a cup of coffee in her hands. She smiled at her, "I heard you the other night, trying to write a song."

"It's coming a long fine." Maya smiled at her. "I'm uhm, just having a little… little bit of—of writer's…" She swallowed hard, "block."

Katie looked at her and noticed she was struggling to keep from throwing up in front of everyone. Though she knew everyone would think she was sick of the flu or had food poisoning, it was still embarrassing, and she wanted to save her sister from that as soon as she could.

Gently touching her shoulder, she forced her to look at her. "Maya." She said quietly, but concerned. Maya nodded, keeping her mouth shut. Thinking quickly, Katie looked up at their family, "I have to ask her something upstairs, uhm… privately. You know… a sister thing." Though they all looked at her suspiciously, she just ignored them, and stood up, helping Maya up as well.

"Is everything okay?" Lisa asked, and Katie nodded.

"Everything's just… uhm, fine."

She hadn't noticed KC was following their movements, his eyes following where they went.

"Maya?" Her father looked at her.

Maya however, couldn't talk or she was going to throw up all over the kitchen table, so she just shook her head. She did the only thing she could think of, and that was give him a small smile. That seemed to work, so he and Lisa laid off her. KC however, wasn't going to give up that easily.

"You look like you're going to hurl." He said, making a face.

"She's not!" Katie said, a little too quickly. She probably just has too much food in her mouth and needs to swallow it.

"She wasn't eating though a second ago, besides she would've swallowed it by now… unless she's like a bird and throws it up for her baby or something. But I doubt it's that."

"Stop being a smartass." Katie snapped. He would've smiled victoriously if it weren't for Maya looking _really _sick.

"Katie, just take her upstairs. She doesn't look good."

"Thanks, Captain obvious," Katie said, but before she could go anywhere or do anything, Maya ran passed her at top speed and up the stairs. The door to the bathroom soon slammed shut—loudly.

KC looked at Katie, and narrowed her eyes. "See? Look what you did! You upset her!"

Katie just rolled her eyes, and looked towards the stairs, a concerned look on her face.

"Go see if she's okay." Lisa said, "I'll clean up this mess."

"You don't have to, I mean you cooked it, I could—" Katie objected, but Lisa shook her head.

"That's what we have KC here for!"

KC groaned. Loudly.

* * *

Maya heard the knock on the bathroom door about five minutes after she rushed into it. Coughing and spitting into the toilet, she ran her fingers through her hair before she stood up, and walked to the sink. She brushed her teeth and then rinsed out with mouthwash, before opening the door to see Katie on the other side.

"You okay?" Katie looked at her so sympathetically, it made Maya want to cry. So she did. She fell into Katie's hug and cried against her chest. After she had calmed down, she stood up and wiped her tears away.

"That was so embarrassing." Maya whispered, "I can't… I don't think I can keep this from them any longer."

Katie opened her mouth the speak, but someone else spoke instead. "Keep what from anyone?" KC revealed himself, just coming up the stairs. "I over heard the last part of your conversation. Thanks, by the way for leaving me to clean the dishes, much appreciated. You owe me. Anyway, what's going on? Maya are you okay?"

"What are you, the man of many questions?" Katie rolled her eyes.

"That was two questions, I'll have you know." KC leaned in closer to her, flashing two fingers in her face.

"Move those fingers any closer to me and you'll see what'll happen to you future."

"Future? What would two fingers have to do with—ohhh, I get it." KC nodded, and Katie rolled her eyes again, something she felt was becoming almost normal around her stepbrother.

They turned to Maya only to find she wasn't there anymore having been tired of hearing their dumb argument. They found her in her room, sitting on the edge of her bed, letting her legs move back and forth as she stared at the wall in front of her.

"Guys." KC said quietly, Katie turning to face him and Maya looking up. "What is going on? And don't bullshit me." They didn't say anything, so KC decided to just go for it, taking another step into the room. "Fine, then let me tell you what I think I going on, and feel free to shoot me down, or tell me I'm wrong, but… Maya."

She kept her stare on him, as Katie watched from the doorway, curiously. It was silent for a few minutes before, KC spoke again.

"Are you sure everything's okay?"

Maya nodded, "Yeah, I probably got sick from the food I ate last night or something."

He looked like he wanted to say something else, but nodded his head. "Okay, okay. Fine." He said, and started to walk out, when Maya stopped him.

"Wait, KC. Don't leave." She looked at Katie, who just nodded her head and motioned for her to continue. It was after all, _her_ decision, not Katie's. She took a deep breath and motioned for him to come towards her as Katie softly shut the door. "I have something to tell you." She took a deep breath. "The reason why I got sick today wasn't because I ate something bad." She paused before continuing, Katie giving her encouraging smile. "I'm pregnant."

"You're—you're pregnant?" She nodded. "With what?"

"An alien. What do you think?" Maya snapped. "A baby, KC. A baby!"

"How can you be pregnant?"

"I'm sure you know how it works, when a guy and a girl love each other, and feel they're ready, they decide to take the next step in their relationship and—"

"I know how it works!" KC waved a hand dismissively in the air. "But I just can't believe you—" He sighed, running his fingers through his hair, he bent lower, and looked down for a moment, before looking back up at her. "Who's baby is it?"

"I'll give you one guess. He's on the hockey team."

"Cam. It's fucking Cam's." He sighed, trying his best to calm down and think rationally. Memories flooded him like crazy, but he wasn't about to tell her about any of that, at least not yet. "Have you told him? Does he know?"

Maya shook her head, "Not yet. But I'm going to. Soon."

He nodded, "Alright. Okay. Fine." He took another deep breath, before continuing to speak. "I wont tell anyone, if that's what you're afraid of. And if you need anything, I'm here. Okay? Just… be careful. Though, I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen a doctor?"

Maya shook her head, "I just found out yesterday. Well, Katie and I did, but uhm, yeah. No. I haven't even thought of that."

"My advice? Go see one. It's better now, since you're going to need nutrients and everything to take care of the baby. If you wait too long, it might be too late."

"How are you such an expert on this?" Katie asked, finally speaking up.

KC shrugged, "I took a health class." He stood up, and went over to Maya, giving her a hug, he gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "You'll be fine. Again, if you need anything, I'm here. But tell anyone you have to before it's too late. If you wait too long… it'll only get worse."

"Okay." Maya nodded, whispering her words. "I'll take your word for it."

With one last smile, KC left the girls in Maya's room alone. Katie looked at her, "I have to give you credit, it took a lot of guts to do what you just did."

Maya shrugged, "Well, I didn't want to hide it from him anymore."

Katie nodded her head, about to say something, but she closed her mouth instead. She knew that KC was a good person to go to for this, the only problem was, Maya didn't. "Well, I'll leave you alone. I have to get ready, Jake's coming to pick me up soon."

"Okay." Maya smiled at her, "I'll see you later then. Have fun and uh, be safe."

Katie smiled, "Will do, sis."

Once Katie had shut the door, Maya heard her phone go off and rushed to it, she picked it up and read the text.

_Hey, I have practice today, until about 4. Wondered if you want to meet up and get something to eat afterwards. Let me know. _– Cam

She smiled.

_I would love to come join you. See you at the front of school around then. _– Maya

She lay back in her bed and held her phone to her chest, a dreamy look on her face.

Though things were tough now, she at least still had the support from her sister and stepbrother that she needed. And one of the hottest guys in school as her… well, somewhere between boyfriend and friend. She wasn't sure what that quite was, and didn't really want to put a label on it.

Closing her eyes, she decided to take a quick nap, before she had to wake up and join Cam for a late lunch.

* * *

"Hey Superstar." Maya smiled once Cam walked out of the school doors. She'd been sitting on the steps, playing a game on her phone when he'd walked out.

"Hey." He said, kissing her cheek, Owen and Dallas making catcalls behind him. He ignored them though and focused on her. "Were you waiting long?"

She shook her head, "Just a few minutes. I didn't mind." She jumped off the step, and started walking with him. "Where's all your stuff?"

"It's in my locker. I didn't really feel a need to take it home with me if I was just coming back the next day."

"Good point." She said, putting as strand of hair behind her ear. "Uhm, yeah. Cool." She smiled at him, and he put his arm around her, pulling her closer.

She noticed he had a faraway look on his face, like he was deep in thought about something.

"Are you alright?"

He blinked and looked at her, "Yeah, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. You just seem… distracted, is all. You can talk to me you know. I won't make it a big deal, or judge you or—"

"I love you." He blurted, and she looked at him, her eyes wide. He took his arm away from her shoulders and stepped back, making a face he shook his head, unable to believe he had said it. "Shit, I didn't mean to… I mean I meant it, but I didn't mean to say it like that, out of the blue and I just… hope it didn't ruin our newfound friendship and everything and the progress we made since we broke up and—" Maya put her hand on his chest. He looked down at her hand and then up at her, his eyes wide, hoping against all hope she wasn't going to push him away. Instead, to his surprise, she pulled him closer.

"You talk too much, you know that?"

He just looked at her, unable to really put what he wanted to say into words anymore.

"I love you too." She whispered, "I'm just happy you love me again."

He looked seriously at her, "Who said I stopped?"

Her eyes snapped up to his, and he smiled, leaning in, he kissed her. It took a moment, but she soon smiled into the kiss and kissed him back, pushing his head back a bit with the force of it. After a minute, they broke the kiss and looked at each other.

"What does this mean?" She whispered, searching his eyes for any sign of regret or a lie.

She didn't find anything.

"It means what I hope I think it means. Maya, will you be my girlfriend? You know… again?" He teased and she rolled her eyes.

"Sure I'll be your girlfriend. You know… again." She laughed when he made a face, and kissed him. "You're such a dork, Cheesy."

"I was born that way." He shrugged and leaned in to kiss her again, his hand on her cheek, he kissed her deeper. She responded back, but when his hand traveled down lower, she suddenly pulled away, holding his wrists. She saw how tense their position was, and quickly moved to hold his hands in hers.

"I uhm… sorry. I meant to grab your hands."

"Okay…" He gave her a strange look, but let go of one hand, holding the other tightly in his. "Maybe you're just really hungry. Let's go. I know I am."

She bit her lip and sighed, nodding her head. "Yeah, let's go… get some food." She smiled at him to reassure him that everything was okay, though she was kinda feeling a little worried. If he had touched her stomach, he would've known right away. But they had literally _just _gotten back together. Did she want him to find out that way and so soon?

Shaking her head, she just focused on going on the date with him. She was back together with her boyfriend. It was what she wanted.

But why was there a voice in the back of her mind telling her she needed to grow up and face him. Tell him she was pregnant and the baby was his.

She just decided to do what she always did and ignore the voice. It wasn't the right time, when it was, she would tell him. That she swore.

It was too bad she was so absorbed in her own thoughts, she didn't realize Cam pretty much had the same problem.

What a great start to a second chance, right?

* * *

"Come inside, but do so quietly." Maya whispered, as she held Cam's hand, and led him through the door and up the stairs to her room. "If my sister finds us, we're over with."

"What do you mean?"

"She'll kill us." Maya shrugged nonchalantly as though it wasn't that big of a deal.

"Oh right, like that's not a legit threat!" He whisper-yelled.

"What? What's that supposed to mean?"

"That your sister will kill us!"

Maya rolled her eyes, "Don't be so over dramatic."

"I'm not 'cause it's the truth."

"If that helps you sleep at night."

"Why aren't we whispering anymore?" Cam asked her, and her eyes widened. A door opened, but then closed, so she knew no one was going near them or to her room.

"Keep your voice down low!" She whispered back.

"I am! Unlike some people I know."

This bantering was getting them nowhere, so to make him shut up, she kissed him, extra long and hard so he wouldn't know what she was up to.

"What was that for?" Damn it.

"To shut you up." She responded and kissed him again, putting her hand behind his neck, she brought him closer against her and kissed him deeper, only to pull back a moment later.

He looked at her, "You just like kissing me, don't you?" He asked amused, and she rolled her eyes.

"Think what you want, Superstar."

"Well, it so happens that I like kissing you too." And with that, he kissed her again, so passionately she moaned against his mouth and started to kiss him back. They were so into it, they didn't realize just how far they were going. Maya had her shirt off, and Cam had his still on. He kissed her softer and slower, and that's when she realized they had to stop.

"Okay. I love this, trust me, I do. But… we have to get some sleep or something. I'm uhm, tired."

"You're tired." She nodded and then yawned to show how exactly tired she was.

"Alright." He said, giving her one last gentle kiss. "Let's get some sleep."

She smiled and lay her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her, and held her close. He kissed the top of her head, and then whispered, "I love you, Maya." Before closing his eyes.

She whispered, "I love you too," right before her eyes finally drooped closed and she let her tired body take over. She would worry about what she needed to in the morning. Right now, she just wanted to sleep.

* * *

**KC makes such a good stepbrother. Katie's such a good sister. I love them. **


End file.
